Small Miracles
by Temperley
Summary: Yet another argument between brothers - but can either remember what they are fighting about this time? No slash. One shot.


It is wholly and completely out of character, and it's probably why he did it, because to admit to his brother that he had no idea what this latest argument was about would certainly be suicide. Though to be honest, his current situation isn't much better.

So instead of trying to match wits and words, a situation in which he was always found wanting, Thor heaved an exhausted sigh. He suddenly turned on his heel and exited the room. He left Loki alone, mouth agape and blinking stupidly in disbelief.

Thor had only a few moments peace before Loki was on his heels, hissing his displeasure at Thor's rude dismissal. Still, against instinct, Thor continued to walk away - his hands clenched with barely contained frustration. Tension crept up his arms and back. It hunched his posture as it traveled higher, making his head pound. In the background was Loki's voice; a persistent buzzing that required every bit of his focus to ignore.

Loki followed him down hallway after hallway, spitting barb after barb, though thankfully whenever they passed someone else he was silent. Thor could still feel his brother's sharp glare on his back. It set the fine hairs straight up on his neck, and made his jaw tighten for every word that he didn't throw back in Loki's face.

Thor hoped to lose his brother in the winding corridors of the palace, but he didn't have the necessary patience to wander long enough to shake Loki. So his sharp-tongued sibling ended up following Thor all the way back to his personal chambers.

Loki shadowed Thor past the gilded gold doors of the outer chamber through to the main area. In contrast to his own bedroom, Thor's was a whirlwind. He walked past the bed, and stripped out of his heavy armour, letting it fall wherever he dropped it. Dressed in only a light shirt and trousers, Thor moved to a large leather chair, and sat down heavily. The throbbing pain in his head increased. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to release the pressure. Walking away from a conflict went against every fiber of Thor's being, and still Loki persisted.

"Loki. I wish, just this once that you would simply SHUT. UP." Thor's voice echoed loudly above them, and he imagined that he wore a similar expression on his face as Loki did.

Shocked for the second time in an hour, Loki's eyes widened and his mouth was shaped as a perfect O. Thor had only a moment of enjoy the blissful silence before his brother's eyes darkened with fury.

"What," Loki spat with a flat voice. Again, instinct told Thor to backpedal, to soothe Loki's anger before it became explosive. Thor may have been on his way to earning the title of Thunderer, but Loki was certainly lightening. Unpredictable and deadly with one strike, Loki's fury was something Thor didn't want to face on the best of days. Where Thor's disposition was often carefree and warm, Loki could harbour a grudge for what seemed like an eternity. Thor saw himself fast approaching another such moment.

"What did you say to me?" Loki asked again, and this time his voice was low and dangerous. He stood opposite Thor, and everything in Loki's posture told Thor that he should choose his next few words with care.

Thor's headache doubled. He scrubbed a hand over his face, and tried to gather his disjointed thoughts. He almost wished he could take back those words, but he also had to admit, seeing that look of apprehension flash over Loki's features was very amusing. Thor tried to keep his lips from twitching into a smile. He knew better than to test his brother's pride by laughing at him with the lightening was about to strike.

"Are you… LAUGHING at me?"

"Silence. That is all I ask of you. Please, brother."

"You would quiet me like a troublesome child?" Loki's voice rose with indignation. He paced the floor in a brisk, short line. "This treatment, even from you, brother, I can't tolerate." Green wisps of his magic disappeared as quickly as they came into view. Though he wanted to keep Loki off balance even longer, he certainly knew better than to tease Loki when magic rose to his temper.

"Can we not fight?" Thor suddenly asked with earnest. "I tire of these endless quarrels." Exhaustion made him even bolder to ask, "Do you even know what we are fighting about now?"

Loki's frowned. He sucked in a breath as if to retort, but said nothing. "It was because…" He shook his head. "You had said…" Again, words failed Loki. Thor wanted to grin in triumph, but he managed to keep his expression solemn. Thor gave the other an expectant look. If Loki was so keen to continue their argument, it was fitting that he remind them what the topic of contention was about.

"Well?" Thor prodded, knowing very well he was now pushing his luck. Loki stopped his pacing to stand in front of Thor. Hard green eyes met expectant blue as the brothers stared at each other.

Suddenly, Loki gestured widely, as if trying to grab the answer from the air. He breathed heavily through his nostrils, teeth clenched tight behind thin lips.

"I do not… remember," he admitted quietly.

"What?" replied Thor. "Speak louder."

Loki's lips curled in reply, "I don't know." Silence hung heavy in the air – again, Thor fought to control his features. Had he just defeated his silver-tongued sibling? It was too soon to know or celebrate.

"Then, there is no argument to be had."

"No," Loki hissed.

Thor nodded to himself, and stood, stretching to his full height with a yawn. He absently scratched his beard.

"Well, then. I won't keep you any longer," Thor said, trying to keep his voice and manners serious. There was a moment's pause where he feared Loki might wind himself up again, but his brother gave him one last scathing look, and strode out of Thor's bedroom, slamming the doors behind him.

Thor stood rooted to the spot, almost afraid to move. He could scarcely believe what happened. Did he just defeat Loki at his own game? Or had it been luck that saved him from another verbal lashing?

"YES!" Thor cried out, punching the air with his fist. He still had a headache, but now it had settled to a dull throb. A smile brightened his face as he shook his head. In truth, it was a minor triumph, but he savoured it.

After all, tomorrow was another day.


End file.
